A New Beginning
by Patliria
Summary: Spike returns from the dead, buffy has a few things to explain.....Set after series finally
1. Dreams

Chapter One  
  
Dreams  
  
Buffy was having one of her weird dreams again. She was walking through the woods, heading for a lone figure leaning against a tree in the woods. Even from here she could tell who it was. Spike. She had no idea why he was in here dreams. She had only ever dreamed about living people, aside from the first slayer. Since Spike had given his life to save the world, she was lost as to a possible reason he could be in front of her. She had finally reached the tree he was leaning against. It had been three months since she had last seen him, and he somehow looked exactly the same. Right down to the bleach blond hair and the smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"You tell me," Spike replied with a smirk, "It's your dream."  
  
"I only dream about living people."  
  
"Did you learn anything from your experience with Angel?"  
  
"How did you know I moved in with him after Sunnydale?"  
  
"I didn't, but that's nice to know. I meant about the time you killed him."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Has you IQ really dropped that much since I last saw you, three months ago?"  
  
"I'm sleeping. My mind doesn't want to work, and your cryptic messages aren't helping."  
  
"Angel dies, Angel comes back. Spike dies.."  
  
"Spike comes Back!!!!!!!" Buffy cried, throwing herself at him.  
  
She went right through him, whirling around to face him and complain, she found him laughing.  
  
"What did you expect?" He asked, "It's just a dream."  
  
Before she could reply, Buffy was woken up by Dawn bursting into her room 


	2. Coming Back

Chapter Two Coming Back  
  
Buffy sat up and turned to face Dawn.  
  
"You'll never guess who's here!" Dawn cried, grinning.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said, her smile matching Dawn's.  
  
Dawn's smile faded, "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Spike was in my dreams."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He stopped talking and just stared off into space, we were kind of worried."  
  
"How long has he been here?"  
  
"Angel said about a week, but that Spike wanted to wait to see you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Wesley."  
  
"Apparently. He didn't seem to happy about it."  
  
"What do you expect? Spike does love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dawn turned and left. Buffy slid out of bed and raced down the main staircase. She made it to the bottom just in time to see Spike heading for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Th sun is up."  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"You're a vampire, of course it matters."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, pressing her fingers to his wrist.  
  
He has a pulse, Buffy thought Wait, HE HAS A PULSE!!!!!! 


	3. Getting the news

Buffy yanked her hand away from spike's wrist.  
  
"When? How?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Two days ago, and I have no idea," he replied, opening the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You already asked me that, and out."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"I need some fresh air."  
  
"Like hell you do, why are you acting like this?"  
  
Spike looked down the hall as Wesley came into view.  
  
"She's all yours," Spike said, stepping outside and closing the door before Buffy could say anything.  
  
"Aren't you going after him?" Wesley asked, walking down the hall towards Buffy.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's no point. He'll be back later anyway, right."  
  
"Maybe," Wesley said, walking away.  
  
"Aren't you happy? You get to keep me now," Buffy said, following him.  
  
"I never had you, you were always his girl. You think I didn't notice how you never opened your eyes. In your mind it was always him."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Now now children," Angel said, stepping out into the hallway, "Don't fight."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Spike was here, and human?"  
  
"He asked me not to."  
  
"And you listened, last time I talked to you about him, you called him Dr. peroxide. Remember?"  
  
"That was before he sacrificed himself to save the world, and before I had willow bring him back."  
  
"Willow was in on this?"  
  
"We all were, aside from Dawn," Xander said as they trio reached the kitchen, where everyone was busy eating breakfast.  
  
"Don't think that doesn't bother me," Dawn said, finishing her cereal and standing up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did they do it, or why does it bother me?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because you deserve to have someone who loves you, with all his heart and," Angel said, pausing for a moment, "soul."  
  
"Why is it that your bring 'em back plans always seem to backfire?"  
  
"Magick sucks," Xander said.  
  
"I don't remember you complaining when I gave you back your eye," Willow snapped.  
  
"I have to go find spike," Buffy said, turning and running down the hall. 


	4. Confession

Chapter Four Buffy had managed to change and get her shoes on before she went downstairs, only to have Angel stop her at the front door.

"Buffy!" he said quickly, "There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Angel, not now, I have to go find Spike."

"That's why I was looking for you, he left his lighter in the kitchen. Willow seems to have him cornered for a little while, but if you don't get in there fast, you are going to miss your chance."

Buffy took off, running for the kitchen. When she reached the door, she heard Spike's voice, and he was not happy about being held hostage by the friendly neighborhood witch.

"Look red," she heard him say, "if you don't mind, I'd like to get outta here before the slayer gets back."

"Spike, just relax."

Pushing the door open, Buffy walked into the room slowly, finding Willow standing in front of spike, keeping him in the small space created by the island, "It's okay Willow, if he wants to leave, let him."

"Buffy?"

"You heard her red, let me go."

Willow glared at Spike, "I swear to goddess, I brought you back into this world...."

"Wills, just relax."

Taking a deep breath, Willow took a step back, letting spike go. He walked around her, only to stop in front of Buffy, who was blocking the doorway with no intention of letting him past her without a fight.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Willow said, walking over and around Buffy, so that she could get to the door.

Spike looked over at her before hopping up onto the counter beside the fridge and sighing.

"Okay, go," he said.

"Go?"

"Whatever it is you wanted to say to me so desperately, say it."

"I missed you."

He laughed mirthlessly, "No you didn't. You were off having fun with the poof and his sidekick there."

"Angel isn't a poof, and Westley isn't his sidekick."

Spike just stared at her, staying silent, and it was making her uneasy.

"Yes, I was sleeping with Westley, but I just wanted to feel something again. I went numb after you died, the way I did after I came back from the dead myself."

"So you slept with him for the same reason you slept with me then?"

Buffy looked away, pulling a chair from the kitchen table over and sitting down.

"I honestly have no idea why you got Red to bring me back, Buffy, you know that?"

"I didn't. I had no idea that you were here at all, not until this morning. It was their idea, not mine"

She started at her hands in her lap, waiting for him to say something.

wanna know what spike's gonna do now? Review!! 


End file.
